Drabbling Away
by AGleekyPackersFan
Summary: Some fun, extremely fluffy and short Klaine Drabbles that I've been working on during my free time (aka school and at home). NOW OFFICIALLY ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Baseball

**A/N: Hey hey hey! I'm back! :)**

**These are sets of Drabbles that I worked on while I'm at school, during any free class time (especially during my ****_extremely_**** boring and easy and repetitive Spanish classes) and at home. There will be plenty of these since I already have like ten or more in my documents waiting to be read by ****_you_****.**

**I better keep this short. Most of my author's notes will be short.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine was huddled upon the end of the couch, watching the Red Sox dominate over the Mets when he heard the sliding door to the loft open.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine greeted unconsciously, his eyes still locked on the television screen in front of him.

"Hey," Kurt replied, pushing the heavy door shut. "What're you doing?"

"Watching baseball. Shush."

Kurt chuckled, tossing his Alexander McQueen shoulder bag on a chair near the dining table.

"How long have you been watching?" Kurt asked as he slipped his coat off.

"For three hours," Blaine mumbled. "Haven't left the couch since."

Kurt raised his eyebrows as he hanged his coat on the stand near the door. "Don't you need to go to the bathroom? Get a snack?"

There was silence before Blaine answered almost sheepishly. "I'm kinda hungry."

Kurt sighed, heading in the kitchen, "Then why didn't you get any food during commercials?"

"The commercials were good!" Blaine protested. "And besides, I don't know what to eat."

Kurt opened the fridge, grabbing a bag of washed purple grapes. "Blaine, sometimes I worry about you."

"Of course you do," Blaine said. "You love me."

Kurt couldn't help but let his smile spread across his face, forgetting the bowls and just bringing the whole bag to Blaine.

He plopped the bag of grapes on Blaine's lap, and burst out laughing when Blaine attacked them like a hungry lion and began to devour all of the grapes. He planted a kiss on Blaine's cheek, sitting next to him and cuddling up and falling in love with his fiancé all over again.


	2. Chapter 2: Notes

**A/N: Not much to say. Adorable fluff full steam ahead, as usual.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Blaine, what are you doing?_

**Writing notes to you.**

_Don't do that!_

**Why not?**

_Because!_

**Because what?**

_We could get caught!_

**No we won't. Mr. Schue is busy with that cheerleader chick. He won't catch us.**

_He will when he clearly sees us exchanging notes!_

**But I'm bored!**

_Too bad. I'm no longer talking to you._

**Then why are you still writing back? Can't resist my charm?**

_No one can resist your dapper charm._

**Aww, thank you!**

_I also can't resist those adorable puppy eyes that could make someone strangle babies with their bare hands._

**I would never make someone do such a thing!**

_It can happen!_

**I would use my puppy eye powers so you can continue exchanging notes with me.**

_No, don't! I'm trying to resist! And I'm failing!_

**You can never resist! Fear me!**

_Blaine, sweetheart, you're scaring me._

**But you still love me nonetheless?**

_Yes, I will always love you._


	3. Chapter 3: Clothes

**A/N: Wrote this during a particularly boring Spanish game of Bingo with conjugations of saber and concer with the entire class. Sigh.**

**Also, even though no one would bother asking, prompts are welcome!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Blaine, no."

"What?"

"Just… no."

"What did I do?"

"Blaine, you are _not _wearing a bright orange shirt with pink lollipops on it with a neon green bowtie that glows in the dark to a double date with Finn and Rachel. What would people say?"

"But, look! On the back it has _purple _lollipops!"

"You look like a walking fashion disaster!"

"I refuse to change, Kurt."

"Then we won't go. I'm sure Rachel and Finn would be disappointed."

"Fine by me."

"We won't go on any more dates for the next two weeks."

"Sure."

"No more _kisses_ for two weeks."

"… I-I could go for that."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Blaine, go change. Now. Before I gather every single one of your Katy Perry signature deluxe albums and toss them in the nearest dumpster."

"… I'll go change."

"That's what I thought."


	4. Chapter 4: Duet

**A/N: I'm surprisingly proud of this one, despite the length.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine slammed his locker shut and when he spun around, he was face to face with his boyfriend.

"Hey Blaine, you ready to sing our duet today?" Kurt asked, snaking his fingers to interlock with Blaine's. Today he wasn't really worried PDA and jocks slamming them against the lockers; he had Puck watching them like a hawk from around the corner for extra security (it was Puck's offer that he couldn't refuse since he was berating Kurt with it for the past four days).

Blaine nodded in response, but not looking right into Kurt's face, embarrassed at his own musings. "Not really. I feel like I'm going to mess it up."

Using his other hand, Kurt tilted his boyfriend's chin up to meet with his eyes. "You are not going to mess it up. We've been practicing this for two weeks now. I think you'll be _outstanding_."

Blaine grinned, more relaxed after the reassurance. "Thanks. I needed that."

"No problem. Now let's go kick some ass."


	5. Chapter 5: Donuts

**A/N: I love Donuts. Especially Boston cream and glazed.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh my god I _love _Dunkin' Donuts."

Kurt felt his arm almost getting ripped out from his body as Blaine began to drag him down the street with a determined look on his face.

"Blaine, slow down! I can't feel my arm!"

Blaine finally listened to his boyfriend when he was right in front of a small Dunkin' Donut joint, and he was wearing the world's cutest eyes _ever_. Kurt's heart practically melted at the sight.

"Please, Kurt?" Uh, oh. There was his pouting lip. "I really, _really _want a donut."

Kurt sighed. "Alright, we can- mmph!"

Blaine's lips were smashing right into his, but only for barely half a second before pulling away with the biggest grins ever. "Yay! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Kurt smacked his arms and began to push him forward. "C'mon, let's go! Now I want a donut too!

Just as they entered the shop, hearing a tiny _ring-a-ling _from up above their heads, Blaine turned to Kurt, saying, "Will you be the cream to my Boston Cream donut?"

After staring at him for a good two seconds in shock, Kurt burst out in a hysterical laughter before giving Blaine a quick peck on the cheek. "I will _always _be the cream to your Boston Cream donut, as long as you're the glaze to _my _donut."

Together, their hands clasped tight together, they walked forward to the waiting cashier with their orders.


	6. Chapter 6: Sherlock

**A/N: WARNING. Spoilers for Sherlock, season two episode one. Absolutely love Sherlock, seriously, great show.**

* * *

"Okay, seriously, I'm still not convinced that Sherlock is in love with that dominatrix." Kurt said while popping a Cheeto puff into his mouth.

"I know, right?" Blaine said, nudging Kurt's outstretched foot with his. "He totally has a crush on Watson. Seriously, I-"

"Look!" Kurt interrupted, jabbing his finger at the screen and bumping Blaine shoulder with his own. "See? Sherlock keeps on giving him those eyes that scream 'I'm so in love with you right now and I want to devour you on the spot."

Blaine looked at his fiancé curiously. "Wait, 'devour'? Really?"

Kurt sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. "Well, yeah, it's quite obvious to like, everyone."

They heard the familiar shuffle of Rachel's slippers approaching the newly engaged couple from behind. "What are you two watching?" She asked with a yawn.

"Sherlock," Blaine answered. "The premiere of season two. Care to join us?"

"Sure." She walked around the couch to sit on the smaller one-person one, wrapping her bathrobe closer around her waist.

Silence.

"Are Holmes and Watson dating yet? They keep on eyeing each other and it's starting to get annoying."


	7. Chapter 7: Plans

**A/N: I think I wrote this at home. I don't even know anymore.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So what are your plans for tonight?"

Kurt sighed, rubbing his thumb over Blaine's knuckles. "Nothing, really. Although I recall I have scheduled a 'lady chat' Skype session with Rachel tonight."

"I'm guessing there will be warm milk, right?" Blaine asked, taking a sip of his medium drip that he was holding in his other hand.

"Yes, definitely," Kurt replied with a giggle.

"And Rachel will be talking nonstop about Finn, right?"

"Absolutely."

"Can you maybe cancel? I want to come over to your house tonight."

Kurt cocked his head for a moment, considering Blaine's proposal. "Hmm, I don't know."

"Please?" Blaine pleaded, giving Kurt's hand a quick squeeze.

Kurt thought for another moment before finally answering. "Okay, fine."

But before Blaine could cheer and start jumping on top of furniture again, Kurt held up his finger. "But only if Rachel could Skype _while _you're over."

Blaine felt his right eye twitch, almost in frustration before reluctantly giving in. "Alright, fine."

With the conversation ending with a final close, Kurt changed the subject by going off to a speech of Rachel's improving wardrobe decisions and how he will do whatever it took to make sure she was in level with his fashion sense. Throughout the whole thing, Blaine listened contently for those ten minutes, looking at his boyfriend with adoring eyes.


	8. Chapter 8: Studying

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! Nothing special here, sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What's the capital of Panama?"

Blaine sighed, collapsing into his pillow. "Ugh, I don't know."

"C'mon, Blaine. You have to know all of these capitals for Spanish by _tomorrow _and you don't even know what the capital of _Panama _is."

"What is it then?"

"Panama City."

Blaine groaned, slamming the pillow on top of his face. "Can't we take a break and do… something else?" He put a little bit of exaggeration on the last bit so Kurt could take his hint.

It failed. Drastically.

"Oh! We can watch a rerun of _American Idol _in season two. Or season three. Wait, which one has the season with Kara DioGuardi again?"

Blaine almost, _almost_ began to cry in his pillow.


	9. Chapter 9: Rain and Snuggles

**A/N: Only ten more days until Glee! Did anyone see the promos? I'm quite worried. That slap must've _hurt__._**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I love rain."

Blaine looked up from his Stephen King novel to look across the couch to see Kurt staring longingly at the window behind him.

"Sorry?"

Kurt then realized what he said and shook his head, returning almost hesitantly to his Vogue magazine. "I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did," Blaine countered, settling his novel down for just a moment. "What did you say?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "I just love rain, you know."

Blaine quirked his eyebrows and nuzzled his toes with Kurt's. "Can you tell me more?" He urged.

"I always like the soothing sound of rain hitting the window pane," Kurt began to explain. "It really calms me down and sets me in a serene, tranquil state of mind."

Blaine hummed in agreement. "I see what you mean. That's like me with snow."

"Mm, now I want for it to snow so that way I can pull out a blanket and cuddle with you."

"You know we can still do that. It's November."

"Point taken."

"Grab the blanket from the bedroom, the one with lots of fluff on one side and the silky felt on the other."

Kurt mockingly saluted as he got up and ran across the loft to his and Blaine's bedroom, and fetched the requested blanket. He returned quickly, not wanting to keep his fiancé waiting.

"Here you go, sir."

"Thanks. Now get over here."

When Santana came home to the loft from her late-night shift at the Spotlight Diner, she found Kurt and Blaine in their cuddling, sleeping positions on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10: Bruno Mars

**A/N: Bruno Mars is pretty awesome.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh my god I love this song! Blaine, turn it up!"

Blaine sighed, turning up the knob on the radio, and the upbeat 1980s based hit filled the car.

Kurt began to bop his head to the beat to the music and mouthing the lyrics.

"What is this song?" Blaine practically yelled. The volume kept on increasing and he could barely hear himself think.

"_Locked Out of Heaven_," Kurt told him in a shocked tone. "How could you not know this song?"

Blaine shrugged, turning the steering wheel. "I really don't know him, I guess."

Kurt sighed and turned down the volume. "Have you heard _Treasure_?"

"Nope."

"_Just the Way You Are_?"

"Um…"

"_Gorilla_?"

"… Actually, that one sounds kinda familiar."

Kurt groaned and leaned back on his seat. "Blaine, c'mon, seriously?"

"What? I only heard like, one or two of his songs."

"You _need _to be educated with the pop-stars these days. You're still stuck in the P!nk and Katy Perry era."

"What? Kurt, they're amazing. And they still are today."

"They are, don't get me wrong, but there are a lot of other artists with plenty of talent, or better."

"Fine. When we get to your house, you are fusing my brain so I have the knowledge of hit sensations of 2013 and for the upcoming future."

"That sounds great to me."


	11. Chapter 11: AVPM

**A/N: Gonna go see Frozen at the theaters today for the first time (due to my busy life, don't judge)! Meanwhile, enjoy this!**

* * *

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

He looked up to meet Kurt's curious eyes from across the desk of the library.

"Oh, um," Blaine gulped. He never told Kurt about his… _works_ that he had been working on for the past few months.

Kurt raised his eyebrows as Blaine stuttered, trying to make up an excuse. "Is it embarrassing?"

Blaine nodded his head, almost in shame. "Yeah, very humiliating."

Kurt reached across the wooden table to grab Blaine's hand. "Blaine, no matter how embarrassing it can be, I will remain your boyfriend and I will keep a poker face."

Blaine sighed. "I… I've been working on a musical."

"A musical?" Kurt was intrigued. "Tell me more," he urged, squeezing his hand.

Blaine laughed nervously. "It's a musical about Harry Potter."

"About Harry Potter?"

"Yep. _A Very Potter Musical_. That's the title."

There was silence. Blaine was worried that Kurt was already judging him.

But Kurt gave him a wide smile. "That is _genius_. Can you tell me what Harry Potter has to do with this?"

Blaine couldn't have been happier, as he began an animated explanation about his works, with Kurt hooked on every word he said.


	12. Chapter 12: Tulips

**A/N: Wow. Thank you so much, _Daddy Directioner_. You went crazy and read and devoured all of my fics like it was... Ice cream. All of my alerts were coming in while I was shopping in Costco yesterday and my mouth dropped open. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**I should've done this earlier, so I apologize PROFUSLY to _klaineisendgame11 _for not recognizing you as my first reviewer. And thanks to all of my followers and favorites too!**

**Since this author's note is super long, as a present to you all I'm going to post again later today so be on the look out for that!**

**Now, onward! Warning: extreme shortness and fluff ahead, another reason why to update twice.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kurt…"

"What do you think?"

"I-I… I absolutely love them. Thank you, so much."

"You're welcome. I thought of getting a bunch of roses, but I thought tulips are better. After all, I'm declaring my love to you."

"Which ever one you would've done, I would've been happy either way. Thank you."

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt."

Their lips met in a short kiss as they walked away, arms linked together, and Blaine clutching his bouquet of tulips like it was the last gift he would ever get.


	13. Chapter 13: You Can't Stop the Beat

**A/N: Here is the second drabble today! **

**Funny thing, it turns out yesterday I couldn't see Frozen; they were sold out for the _entire_ day, even the _sing-a-long_ version too! So I ended up watching the Lego movie. Yeah.**

**I'll shut up now and let you enjoy.**

* * *

"Ugh, I'm _exhausted_." Kurt moaned, taking a swig of water from his bottle.

Blaine collapsed right next to him, on the floor of the stage in the auditorium. "Me too." The Glee club just finished their group number and Mr. Schue had told the group to take five to take a breather.

"Why did we have to do such an energy-consuming number?" Kurt asked, almost rhetorically.

Blaine shrugged. "At least we're losing weight."

That sent Kurt into a fit of laughter, with his stomach clutching his aching sides tightly that made him wheeze. Blaine chuckled at his own joke that he didn't even know was funny.

After a minute or two Kurt finally came down from his hysterical laughing. He was breathing heavy and the realization made him moan in disgrace.

"That took my breath away."

Sucking in a breath of his own and crossing his fingers, Blaine decided to be his hopeless romantic self. He looked at his boyfriend straight in the eye and said, "_You_ take my breath away."

Kurt swore that his eyes were becoming watery at the sheer compliment that made his heart thump even more wildly against his chest and his breathing rate stopping short.

_What did I do to deserve someone like Blaine?_


	14. Chapter 14: Sleeping Troubles

**A/N: Remember guys I have posted two drabbles yesterday: "Tulips" and "You Can't Stop the Beat". If you missed either one you better go check it out.**

**And I apologize for the late update.**

**Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

Blaine looked up from his amazing and thrilling John Grisham book to see his fiancé, wearing a bathrobe on top of his pajamas and wearing a sleepy expression

"I'm reading."

Kurt sighed. "Yeah, totally, you're reading at 2 in the morning."

"How can I help it?" Blaine protested, placing the book on his lap for a moment to give his attention to Kurt. "_The Client _is extremely good and… I just can't put it down."

With a yawn, Kurt walked around the couch and perched himself on the coffee table so he was at least eye level with Blaine. "Sweetie, you have work in five hours and I have an early shift at the diner. And I can't have either of us half asleep for the rest of the day."

"What do you mean by having 'either of us'?" Blaine asked. "How are you going to be sleepy in five hours?"

"I'm going to be worried about you," Kurt said in a small voice. "As love-struck and pathetic as it sounds, you're always stressed whenever you don't get enough sleep."

Blaine couldn't help but smile. Of course Kurt knew him so well.

"You're right. Let's go to bed then."

With a satisfied smile, Kurt stood up and planted a chaste kiss on his fiancé's cheek. "Thank you, Blaine."

Helping Blaine up from the couch, they walked back to the bedroom together, ready to head back to a deep sleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	15. Chapter 15: Snow

**A/N: I hope you received my PM _Daddy Directioner _because I highly doubt that I will write another one again due to my strict parents. Or receive one in that matter.**

**Anyways, en****joy!**

* * *

"Look, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed.

For only a second, Kurt turned his head away from the stove to see Blaine at the doorstep of their loft. He came back in and shut the door behind him, shivering from the frigid cold.

"What is it?" Kurt asked as he turned the knob that operated the stove to _off_.

"It's snowing outside," Blaine said. "It's _really_ coming down."

Now Kurt was worried, especially for his friends working at the Spotlight Diner. "How much snow are we talking about?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders, collapsing on one of their sofas. "It's already a good couple inches. Maybe we should give-"

He didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence, being cut off by a buzz from his own phone sitting delicately on the coffee table in front of him.

"Stuck at the diner," Blaine read off from the screen. "Won't be back until sidewalks are cleared. Stay warm! Love, Rachel."

Kurt winced in sympathy and walked away from the kitchen to take a seat right next to his fiancé.

"So what do you want to do for the next couple of hours?" Kurt asked, placing a hand on Blaine's knee.

"How about a Audrey Hepburn movie marathon, including _Sabrina _and _Breakfast at Tiffany's_?"

Kurt smiled knowingly at Blaine's selections. "Of course," Kurt said, planting a quick kiss on Blaine's cheek before standing up. "You get the movies, I'll finish the Chicken Parmesan."

When Kurt barely walked a step toward the kitchen, he felt himself being yanked into Blaine's embrace and suddenly, a pair of lips that were undeniably Blaine's began moving passionately against his own.

Once they parted, Blaine held Kurt's cheek with his hand. "I love you," Blaine said with loving eyes.

Kurt smiled and kissed him on the lips again before responding with, "I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16: Remote

**A/N: I'm sorry guys, but I'm planning to end the Drabbles by number 20. Not many people read them and only two people have been reviewing and you know who you are. Also, life is getting busier, I'm trying to work on my next fanfic project, and I'm planning to become a beta reader.**

**I'll definitely come back to them later though at some point.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Blaine," Kurt growled, reaching out to Blaine only to be pushed back to the other side of the couch. "Give me that remote. Now."

Blaine shook his head and defended the remote by pushing it to his chest. "Nuh, uh, Kurt Hummel. The remote is _mine_. You used it last time to watch _Victor/Victoria_. Three times."

"That was _you_," Kurt exclaimed in an outrage. "You wanted to see it so badly that you bought it on Amazon Prime because the only option available was to buy it."

With Blaine momentarily distracted, Kurt reached out again and ripped the remote out of Blaine's grasp.

"Hey, give it back!"

"No, it's mine now!"

Blaine launched at his boyfriend, tackling him on the sofa so he was lying on his back with Blaine on top of him, balancing on Kurt's stomach. He reached out to take back the remote but Kurt held it away from his clutches so it was right above the floor.

"Ha," Kurt shouted with a smirk. "You can't reach it! You have Hobbit arms!"

Blaine's mouth dropped open. "I do _not _have 'Hobbit' arms."

"Yes you do!" Kurt countered. "See? I'm waving the remote as far away from you as possible as it dangles on my fingers. My final word is that _you_. _Can't_. _Have_. _It_."

Blaine chuckled. "I probably can if I do _this_." He leaned down and smashed his lips with Kurt's in a fiery kiss, which Kurt immediately responded to. Blaine heard the distinct _smash _of the remote falling from Kurt's fingers onto the wooden floor as Kurt's hands reached up to wind his fingers into Blaine's hair.

Taking a breath of air, Blaine hopped right off of Kurt, snatched the remote from the ground, and ran away, laughing maniacally.

"Hey, no fair!" Kurt yelled. Recovering as quickly as possible, he jumped up from the couch; his brain still befuddled from _just _a kiss, and began to chase Blaine down for that stupid remote.


	17. Chapter 17: New Super Mario Bros Wii

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! To make up for that, here is a longer drabble that I did after I finished a Spanish test of mine just yesterday.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh my god!"

"No! Damn it!"

"How could you _miss _the top of the flag pole? You had the helicopter mushroom while I had the fire flower!"

"I forgot, okay?"

Kurt sighed, grabbing the plate of chocolate cake from the counter and continuing to the loft's living room, where his fiancé and Sam were animatedly playing on the Wii.

"So how are you boys doing?" Kurt asked, sitting down right next to Blaine.

Sam shrugged. "Playing New Super Mario Bros. In case you're wondering I'm Mario."

"I'm Luigi, because he's cooler than Mario." Blaine said. "And he's taller," Kurt snorted, knowing how sensitive Blaine was about his height, only being_ two_ inches shorter than Kurt. "And hey, that chocolate cake you got there looks _really _good." He added with a tad bit of overemphasis.

Kurt scooted a few inches away, protecting the plate. "It does look good, but it's mine."

Blaine pouted, then turned back to the game on the screen when Sam nudged him "to stop looking at Kurt and pay attention so we can defeat this stupid boss".

Kurt really wasn't familiar with the Nintendo game, so he stuck around to see what happened. Throughout the whole 'course' that was referred to, he watched Blaine and Sam's characters run and hop through the screen. He flinched when he first saw the… he didn't even know _what _to call them. They inched down from the bottom and top of the screen, then shoot up or down depending where they were only half a second later. They were gray and had dull yellow spikes covering it and the top was pointed and shaped like a pencil.

Apparently, they can hurt Mario and Luigi on screen when Sam foolishly jumped forward and the pole thingies shot up and killed him. That ensued lots of screeching of "no" and "why" and "how stupid was that" by both Blaine and Sam.

After five minutes of watching Blaine and Sam scream even more at the screen as they navigated through the course, Mario and Luigi (Kurt gave himself a mental high-five for remembering the names) reached a purple door that creaked open and the two Italian plumbers walked right through it.

Then Sam pressed the menu button and picked up his phone.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, intrigued.

"I'm pulling up a guide," Sam responded mindlessly.

"We've been trying to defeat this boss since the middle of our senior year," Blaine explained, pointing at the screen. "We tend to suck at video games."

Kurt hummed and scooped himself another mouthful of chocolate cake. He looked over at Sam, who was still on his phone, then to Blaine, who was eyeing the cake _yet again_.

"Is that the last piece of cake?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yep."

"Can I please have a bite?" Blaine begged.

Kurt sighed. "Fine, open up the hatch."

Kurt scraped a small piece onto the plastic fork, and fed it into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine moaned and quickly chewed on the piece before swallowing with a satisfied gulp. "That was delicious. I could devour the whole thing." Kurt could see the lust filling his eyes

"Nice try," Kurt said, his voice shaking slightly.

Just then, Sam interrupted their moment. "Blaine, c'mon, I figured how to defeat this son of a bitch."

"Finally!"

Sam pressed the menu button again and the game resumed. On the television screen, Mario and Luigi sprinted down the dark hall and right into the hands of the boss.

Immediately Kurt burst out in an uncontrollable laughter, almost dropping his plate and fork. The boss was the weirdest thing he had ever seen, with his one tooth poking out of his mouth and his hair strangely shaped like Ludwig van Beethoven.

And Kurt's sides seemed to split in half even more when an odd looking hag wearing a blue robe flew back and forth through the screen, waving his wand that spewed out weird looking rainbow dust.

"Kurt, it's not funny," Blaine said. "This guy is seriously evil!"

Kurt continued to ignore his fiancé and stumbled back up because wow, his stomach couldn't handle walking while seizing in a fit of giggling.

Now he knew how eccentric the people of Nintendo were.

He continued back to his room, ignoring the calls of Blaine yelling at him to come back and watch him and Sam "kick Beethoven's pet turtle's ass".


	18. Chapter 18: Text

**A/N: Short and sweet.**

**Also, gonna see Glee tonight (I couldn't watch it yesterday…)! NO SPOILERS PLEASE.**

* * *

Kurt was having a great day today and he had no idea how and why.

No one had thrown him against a locker. No one really has spat harsh words of homophobia to him. There was, thankfully, no dumpster tosses or people ransacking his locker. Best of all, no jock has tossed slushies in his face.

Okay, maybe he did know why he was having such a stupendous day.

It was the last period of the day, and all Kurt had to endure was a particularly boring French III class. Then he can go to Glee, then home to spend some time with Blaine watching movie marathons and snacking on any food available in his home.

When Kurt entered the class, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Before the second bell would ring, he quickly took a quick peek.

The screen lit up like a carnival with his wallpaper of him and Blaine smiling, as they were leaning against each other, the pure love and happiness radiating from them brighter than the sun. Every time Kurt saw this picture he would break into a large smile and stare at it for a few moments before unlocking his phone.

Besides the wallpaper, there was a text on the screen. And unsurprisingly it was from Blaine.

_Hi Kurt! Can't wait to see you after class! Love you._

Kurt just smiled, sending off a smiley face and an "I love you" before slipping his phone back into his pocket and wait for the class to begin.


	19. Chapter 19: Touch Football

**A/N: Inspired by the fact that tomorrow I no longer have Flag football (changed it to "touch just because)… And yes, I'm ****_so_**** not a dude so if you judge I won't give you a flying flip because I kick serious ass on the field if I do say so myself.**

**And "Frenemies"… My god… I totally suspected Starchild from the very beginning… grr...**

* * *

Kurt sat down on the lawn chair with a glass of lemonade in his hand and the latest Vogue issue on his lap. The air was steaming, the temperature climbing to ninety degrees. Kurt didn't mind the heat. It was the perfect opportunity to see his boyfriend not wearing a shirt.

A few meters away were probably the most intense game of touch football Kurt had ever seen. The team that Blaine was on included Finn and Sam, while Puck led the opposing team with Mike and surprisingly Rory, who weren't too bad at the game.

Of course, Kurt only watched and paid attention for Blaine's shirtless state _and _the fact that he wasn't wearing any gel and opting for letting his curls bounce free as he ran around the backyard.

He didn't know what happened next (he was very distracted) until he heard the triumphant cries of Finn pumping his fists in the air as Blaine caught a "Hail Mary" and scored the winning touchdown.

Kurt cheered and clapped as Blaine got up and began to trot over to Kurt, panting and gasping for breath.

"Here you go," Blaine huffed, trying to fill his lungs with air. He handed the football to Kurt with a grin. "I caught it just for you."

Kurt smiled, and planted a kiss on Blaine's lips. "Of course you did."


	20. Chapter 20: Slushy

**A/N: Well, this is it guys. Thanks to all who have read. Like I have said previously (in case you all forgot), I'm ending these drabbles so I can focus on school and my upcoming fic which ****_will _****be publish soon, so look out for it. Meanwhile, I come back to these later on when life isn't so busy and I'll work on these some more. And maybe I'll change the title to "Klaine Ficlets" because these are practically little ficlets.**

**Thanks, once again! Now, enjoy!**

* * *

"Ow!"

Kurt's face fell as his boyfriend continued to twitch his face in discomfort in as Kurt damped the washcloth and placed it near Blaine's eye. "Shh, you just have to be patient. I'm almost done."

Blaine just hissed in response as more of the ice began to seep into his eye. Kurt then began to dab the eye while Blaine struggled not to scream for the whole world to hear.

"There! All done with that," Kurt said triumphantly. "Now, I can't do much about your clothes, but I have extra right here of your own for this purpose," he walked over to his shoulder bag that was leaning against one of the sinks and took out a simple shirt out of it.

Blaine huffed a sigh of relief as Kurt handed him the shirt. "You'll change into that once I wash your hair to get out the ice chunks."

With a gasp, Blaine looked at his boyfriend in horror. "Are… are you…" He trailed off when Kurt crossed his arms in a "I _will _wash your hair if it's the last thing I'll do" look that had Blaine leaning back over the sink.

Before Kurt could turn on the faucet, Blaine reached up and caught Kurt's lips in a soft kiss. When they pulled apart, Blaine just simply dazed up at him and said, "Now wash my hair."

Kurt just laughed at the sudden mood change of Blaine as he got straight to work.


End file.
